Devil may cry lunacy:the final stupidity
by 0CRAZYPOEPLE0
Summary: ive managed to make this a proper fic not chat dialoge. it might be my last but god willing i hope it isn't my last fic. plenty of the devil may cry charecters and some guset charecters


Chapter 1 DEMONIO FEDORENTO

Yeah so this may be my last fanfic. I don't know any good ideas and many people seem to hate my stories. Now this story is supposed to make no sense so if your confused don't go putting in a review like "ha-ha this stupid you're a bitch ect ect.." because I will laugh at those and respond to you in a very rude way so watch it. You don't have to like the story but do give some respect to me and I will do the same for you.

Dante: isuhefiuehryufherf

Nero:wtf?

Sofia:(clubs him with crowbar) SHUTUP ALREADY!

Dante :(is out cold)

OK now that I shut him up, any guess what this story is about? If not read further. If all goes well I may add another chapter to this story if people like it. Err. I just forgot my idea…. Hold on ill remember it…. Soon. Oh now I remember! I was to make another story of pure insanity. Here goes

Another boring day and the devil may cry characters seem to be even more insane then the last time. Unfortunately their medicine supply is gone and now poor sofia the author has to go get more.

"Why do I have to live with people that look like they belong back in the wacko asylum? " she asks as she head toward the pharmacy.'' hmmmm I don't think I should have left them by themselves." She says as she rembers what happened last time. She came home only to find that they burned the neighbors house down and that they killed the milk man. Why the milk man she'll never know but she thinks its because he was there and they happened to kill him. The other time she left Lucifer the devil to take care of them, he came to her complaining that they keep trying to shove him in the oven. No. She should not have left them to themselves. Who knows what they might do this time? She checks her list and groans. Great now she has to go find that idiot Vergil. Note: he only speaks in Portuguese in this story. You'll find out why later(in the second chapter that is). She apparently does not want to go get him. Reason: she nearly got her head cut off from his katana. ``Why me?"

Meanwhile……….

"AHHHHHHHH!" it was poor Lucifer screaming. They are trying to shove him in the oven. Again. His life doesn't seem to get any better does it? He hid himself somewhere now and will not come out. He would kill them but then again since being turned to look like spyro the dragon he can't. He spent the worst part of his life avoiding the tortures he got from Dante and the rest.

``Come back sofia dear! Anyone that can put up with that idiot on a daily baises deserves my respect!", the poor dragon complained. The sounds from downstairs are getting closer… oh shit. He flew up to the attic and locked himself there. Now he's safe right? Wrong. He got stuck with the jester and now has to put up with the never ending speech of his on his philosophy on the meaning of life.

''LISTEN YOU FUCKING ANNOYING PURPLE LEPRICAN! I DON'T GIVE A SHIT WHAT THE MEANING OF LIFE IS! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" he yelled. He didn't shut up and just kept going. Lucifer got so pissed off that he decided to put the forbidden curse on that dipshit and fix him good. He said something in latin and the annoying…erm..well whatever he was disappeared somewhere.

Anyways………….

A standoff . Nevan vs. the idiot Dante…. He apparently does not want to give up the tv remote. She wanted to watch wheel of fortune and the idiot wanted to watch umm… something. I won't say what it is …..so the idiot got the tv and poor nevan was forced to give in. But to her amazement he didn't get to see what he wanted. Instead the jester appered on the tv.

``We interrupt this program to annoy you and make things generally irritating ." he said and then began to explain why god made a mistake in creating earth.

``SHUT THE FUCK UP WILL YA?!" the idiot yelled and he kept yelling at the screen.

Nevan was by now getting pissed off so she gave up and went outside to find sofia and explain to her why she should just kick that asshole out of the house…. Bad idea since she just nearly avoided being run over by a drunk demon…..``why do they give licenses to beings that are not even human?" she said. But then again sofia isn't a better driver either. Note: never let a fourteen year old little Portuguese girl drive a car…. Its dangerous and its only if you have a serious death wish.

Meanwhile….. sofia has now put Vergil in the house to kill his brother because she can't handle him….i mean seriously Who can? And is now wandering the streets….. and has avoided being run over by a grim reaper driving a car with revolvers.(ok. You are wondering why there is a grim reaper in the story. Well I added it to make no sense.) Apparently life does not get any better for her.

She doged the grim reaper only to have him lock her up in a prison with Nero.

"DAMN THAT IDIOT! NOW IM STUCK WITH THIS DIPSHIT!"

Since the grim reaper locked her in with that shithead , he also added frogs to the room just to annoy her..

"omfg…GET ME OUTTA HERE!"

"what do we do now?"

"Dunno. Wanna play cards?"

"Fine"

The card playing itself is very tricky since there's no light in the room and there's a bunch of frogs hopping around. These annoying things kept hopping on both of their heads making the game very difficult and Nero also accused sofia of cheating during the game and there were a few nasty incidents of where she beat the shit outa him so they gave up the card game.

"now what?"

"sing?"

"NO!"

She did it anyway just to annoy him.

"arghhhhhhhhhhh!"

By some strange inccident hitler appers.

"guten tag. spricin sti doisk?" he asks

Nero has no idea and neither does so sofia of what hes saying.

"maybe hed like to play cards too?"

"yeah let's let him join."

So the three idiots ended up playing cards bu t both of them had no idea as to what hitler kept saying thrhougout the game. what the heck does shnow mean?

To be continued … I need to find more ideas…

Nero: why frogs?

Sofia: why not?


End file.
